The Fight
by Stinkypinky
Summary: Two young girls are trying to find people to join their group, so they can be qualified to join the competition that is a fight to the death. Along the way, the two girls have hiccups like recruiting people, preparing for the fight, getting past sabotages, etc. Will this group of young kids win this competition or will they suffer a painful death?


**The roofed forest (Biome 1)**: The beginning

A bright morning and a breezy day. The grass swayed to the nice breeze and no mobs in sight will make morning a peacful day.

Along the rivine stood a woman with such red lucious hair, big green eyes and a olive skin. She wore a soft blue shirt , a nice soft brown jeans and a worn out black shoes. As she looked down with a smile to see all the mobs nowhere to be found, hidden away in the caves or being burn to the crisp.

When she got over the rivine she took a deep breath and ran across the flower field as the flowers swayed. She took out her long shiny sword as she ran across the field and started her hunt for food to bring back to her village. As she was hunting she collected ressources along the way. After she finished her hunt she sprinted back to her village along the nice rosey sunset behind her lucious hair.

Soon as she arrived she met up with her friend Shequile to share her ressources to survive.

"Hey Jordan how was your hunt" shouted Shequile hoping that she could here her over the talking.

"It was fine, I got us some beef to cook and seeds to feed the chickens" replied Jordan

As the sun setted everyone in the village went back to their huts to stay safe. So they went to sleep as the hostile mobs coming out to hunt their prey. In the hut that belonged to the two Jordan and Shequile...

"Shequile hurry everyone is asleep waiting for us to sleep so we all can wake up" anxiously said by Jordan hurrying Shequile to cook faster

"I'm trying my best we're just running out of coal!" exclaimed Shequile

"Fine! we'll wake up and go down the rivine and mine for more coals to cook!" quickly replied by Jordan

P.O.V of Shequile

In the next morning, Shequile woke up to see Jordan still asleep. When she stood up, she questioned why was there a lot of loud chantering outside. so she went outside and slips through the croud to see a piece of paper on the "News of the day" wall. As Shequile looked closer she finds a competition.

It's a competition for a group of 4 people who prepares and collects all the ressources to be preparewd for the battle against every other group. The last one to survive wins a buttload of diamonds and emralds and also gold

After Shequile heard about the competitions she ran back to her hut and finds Jordan awake.

Mind of Shequile."I need to tell this to Jordan right now" says Shequile

"Jordan! Theres a competition I want us to join!" yelled Shequile running to Jordan panting enormously after she was running.

After shequile explained everyhting about the competition and trying to hype up Jordan wantingto join the fight and how she wants to start very early to prepare.

" Wait! Shequile aren't we suppose to already have four people and there is just the two of us" replied Jordan,questioning Shequile how are they suppose to have two more people by deadlines

"Well I don't know but lets try to recruit two people two join our group, but first I need to know when is the deadlines and when is the battle" Shequile said

As Shequile ran to the hut with the paper/banner had been stucked onto she asked when was the deadline to sign up for. When the owner opened the door. He had a frown and Shequile asked why.

"Umm... sir are you okay? Shequile questionned

"No... I lost my pet cat named toast he ran out of my window but why are you here?" replied the owner

"Well when is the deadline, can we still sign up and does it have to four people?" Shequile questioned

" At the end of the week, No and yes" quicklied replied the owner

"I really want to sign up though" groaned Shequile

"Well if you really want too, then if you find my cat then I try to squeeze you in ." Answered the owner trying to help Shequile without feeling guilty for not letting her

"Really!? Thank you so much!" squiled Shequile

As Shequile got her great news. She ran back to Jordan who has been waiting for a long time for Shequile. When Shequile caught up to Jordan she was excited to tell the news

"Jordan! I have great new!" shouted Shequile

"Really?" Jordan said excitingly

" The owner cat ran away and-" Shequile yelled

"Aww that's sad" said Jordan but quietly

"Since it's full he said" rushingly said Shequile

" What did he sa-" Jordan sighed after being talked over by Shequile

" I know but he said if we find it he can squeeze us in!" said Shequile

" Really! well let get ready for tomorrow for the search of the owners cat" excitingly squiled Jordan

"Wait we should really stop saying the owner" questionned Shequile

"Yah.. lets call hime Mike" answered Jordan

"Sure!" said Shequile as she agreed

As they walked back to their hut leaving the nice red gradient sunset behing their back thinking how to search for the cat and that they should find two people to join them at the same time while they search for the cat. So they both agreed on the plan

"Which biome are we going to?" Jordan questionned

" I don't know the ice plain spikes biome" jokingly said Shequile

As they chuckled, they soon reached the doorsteps to shockingly see a piece of paper that read hilighted in bold "_EVICTION._"

_**To be continue...**_


End file.
